sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gengar
Gengar (ゲンガー, Gengā) is Ghost Shadow Pokémon that is known to the evolved form of Haunter when traded. It is also the final evolved form of Gastly. Apperance :Voice actor: Ed Paul (both English and Japanese) Gengar is dark purple in color and roundish in shape. Gengar's hands now connect to the rest of its body and it has a pair of legs and a short, pointed tail. Gengar's eyes are now red, its back has a spiny appearance, and its mouth is usually curled into a sinister grin. Its height is 4'11" and weight is 89.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Gengar have the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F, because it took the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air, as demonstrated by Morty's Gengar. Since Gengar is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Gengar are very mischievous, and at times, malicious. They enjoy playing practical jokes, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, the Gengar takes delight in its victim's terror. However, Gengar have been known to be loyal to Trainers that treat them well; the smile is less mischievous and friendlier in this case. Gengar may also cast curses. Habitat Gengar live in shadows of rooms, caves, and dark places where shadows form, especially in urban areas such as cities and back alleys but only during the night. Gengar are also known to live in mountains. It normally shares its range with Gastly and Haunter, but reports of wild Gengar are not unheard of. Diet Gengar drains the life force from its victims. It may also eat its victim's dreams. Like its pre-evolution, Haunter, it may lick its prey to drain the life force. Major appearances Gengar first appeared in the opening of the first episode, Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it and a Nidorino battled in a Colosseum on TV. Ash, Tom, and Sonic first saw a Gengar in person in Lavender Town in The Tower of Terror while searching for a Ghost Pokémon to fight Sabrina with. Due to a close call, Ash got to spend some unexpected time with the ghostly trio, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. It, along with Haunter, seemed to have a fondness for Japanese stand-up, and attempt to (unsuccessfully) amuse Ash, tom, or Sonic by acting as a pair of performers. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. In The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, a giant Gengar was awakened near the ancient city of Pokémopolis where it battled an equally large Alakazam. A Gengar appeared under the ownership of Ecruteak City Gym Leader Morty in A Ghost Of A Chance, From Ghost to Ghost, and For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!. Agatha used a Gengar to battle Ash's Pikachu in The Scheme Team. The Ghost Pokémon defeated Pikachu. Gengar was the leader of "Team Meanies" in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. A Gengar appeared in Ghoul Daze! together with its pre-evolutions, Gastly and Haunter. Drake of the Orange Islands used a Gengar in his battle with Ash in Hello, Pummelo! and Enter The Dragonite. His Gengar managed to confuse Ash's Tauros before he returned it and instead tried with Ash's Lapras. In the collision between Night Shade and Ice Beam, both Lapras and Gengar fainted. Other Minor appearances A group of Gengar, along with a group of Haunter, was creating illusions within a forest in Illusion Confusion!. A Gengar appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Gengar appeared in UnBEARable in Brock's thoughts. A Gengar appeared under the ownership of a Trainer in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Gengar was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. A Gengar appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Gengar under the ownership of Hearthome City's Gym Leader Fantina appeared in a flashback in Playing the Leveling Field!, and appeared in A Shield with a Twist where it was defeated by Ash's Buizel. A Gengar is set to apeear in BW132. Pokédex entry Gengar, Shadow Pokémon. The evolved form of Haunter and the final evolved form of Gastly. It can absorb any surrounding heat, therefore if a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal, leaving a sudden chill. Gengar hides in the shadows. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon